What Could Go Wrong?
by Summermylife21
Summary: What could go wrong when you eat sushi from a gas station? What could go wrong if you get drunk in Vegas? What could go wrong if you marry a Moon or a Dawson *Short story of Austin & Ally when they are married* Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know that I haven't been on in like FOREVbutane I'm really sorry I've just been sick and then I have a lot of school work and I've basically been going over to one pod my best friend's house like everyday plus sleepovere like every weekend because of the next step and stuff but I'm back now with a new story! Don't worry I'll still be continuing "When It Changed" but my dad's sick and he's hogging the laptop which has all of the chapters on it so I'm writing this on my IPod. So this story is about the life of Austin & Ally when they get married! So I hope that you like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It has been 3 months since Austin & Ally got married and bombed in together. Things are going great! They've worked out a system. Every morning on weekdays at 6:00am, Austin gets breakfast and goes to work. Then, at 8:00am, Ally gets up and gets breakfast, then goes to work. Ally gets home at about 3:00pm, and dusty ally cleans and then watches TV. Then Austin gets home at about 4:00pm and then Ally starts dinner while Austin does anything that he needs to do. Then, dinner's ready and they eat together in the dining room and talk about their day, then they do anything they want basically.

It was just a typical Friday and Ally woke up yet again without her beloved husband, Cnut she was used to it. She forced herself to get up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She got out, changed, did her hair, and brushed her teeth. She decided to wear black skinny jeans, a red, frilly, tank top, her bright red converse, and a cropped leather jacket.

Next she did her make-up and went downstairs to get breakfast. As she was walking downstairs, she saw a note on the counter.

As she opened it, she couldn't help but smile.

_Dear Ally,_

_I left some pancakes in the fridge, all you have to do is heat them up. Love you Xxxx _

_Austin!_

She loved it when he left letters like this. Just as she had finished her breakfast, she heard a car honk outside.

She grabbed her keys and purse and got into her best friend, Kira Starr's Ferarri. Kira was working at UNICEF today too so they were carpooling.

**Ally's POV**

I got into Kira's car and we started driving off to the UNICEF studio. I turned on the radio and Austin's song came on "Chasing The Beat Of My Heart" came on.

_"Been countin' every second of they day"_

_"Dyin' to be seein' your face"_

_"Wishin' you were at the door (door),"_

_"Can't take another minute more."_

_"Someway and somehow, I'm through, anticipating"_

_(ohhhh)_

_"Right here and right now, it's true, instead of waitin'"_

_"I'm comin' home and I'm runnin' to you,"_

_"Chasin' the beat of my heart,"_

_"Headin' for all that I knew,"_

_"Chasin' the beat of my heart."_

_(ohhhhhh)_

_"You and I"_

_"Together again"_

_(ohhhhhh)_

_"You and I"_

_"Chasin' the beat of my heart"_

We were jammin' until we got there.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

As I walked up to the house, I loked my sports car. I unlocjed the door and stepped in.

"Ally, I'm home!"

"Hey" she said while coming down the stairs. She was probably doing laundry.

I set down my keys and went over to kiss her. "How was work?" She asked.

"The usual. Rehearsal with the band, Trish and Dez fighting, Jimmy kicking them out, you know," I replied. "Sounds interesting" she said even though I knew she knew that it's not that interesting.

"How was UNICEF?" I asked her. "It was amazing but I'll tell you all about it later or the dinner's gunna burn.

I went upstairs to get changed while she served dinner.

"Well something smells good and I don't know if it's your cooking or me." I chuckled. " Um speaking about your scent, i hope when you changed you put cologne on vecause you're really sweaty" she said while putting down two glasses of milk.

"Oh don't worry I did." I said while gloriously looking at the food.

Later we got bored so we decided to watch a movie. "How about 'Christmas With The Kranks'?" Ally suggested. "Sure Als." I said while looking out the movie.

Once we finished watching the movie we decided to go to bed because it ha been a really tiring week.

We webt upstairs and got changed into our pyjamas.

We both climbed in and got comfortable.

"I love you" "I love you too Als."

**Ok so this was tge first chapter so let me know what you guys think! I think this one's going pretty well actually! :P Review and tell me what you think! If you have any questions please PM me or review! I'll update as soon as I can! **

**I don't own UNICEF or "Chasin' The Beat Of My Heart by Ross Lynch fron Austin & Ally season 2 soundtrack. Pre-order it on ITunes now! Buy it on Itunes December 6th!**

**Xxx SummerMyLife21 :)**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ!

**I'm so sorry for the spelling errors on the first chapter, I had auto-correct on and my Ipod's really old so it's really messed but i just turned it off so next chapter there probably won't be any spelling errors that are way off. Sorry again!**

**xxxx SummerMyLife21 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

"Hey Als?"

"Yeah"

"Have you seen my chain?"

"Last time I saw it you were wearing it last night before we went to bed!"

"I swear to God Austin if it's right there in front of you we're getting you glasses!"

All I heard was a big thump, followed by a chain of others. "No no no no no no no no no! I am NOT getting glasses Ally noway nohow!" He said.

"Ughh fine, but you better find your chain because we are not buying you another one again! That would be the third time this week!" I exclaimed.

"Well that's your fault for not putting it where it's supposed to go!"

"I didn't put it anywhere you left it at Dez's!" I exclaimed clearly annoyed.

"Whatever" he said.

Ughhh. Sometimes he can be so irritating! He's probably gone to play XBOX now not wanting to bother me incase i spaz on him!

Then I heard my phone buzz.

(bold - Trish Italics - Ally)

U want 2 come to the mall with Kira, Alex, Ri and I?

Sure it'd be good to get out of the house Austin got mad at me dont even ask.

Ok I wont then meet us at Mini's in 10

Ok

Then I got up, went into the bathroom and washed my face.

I put on light make-up and changed into turquoise jean shorts, a white, flowy, tank top with a British Flag on it and my red Converse.

When I walked downstairs, as I suspected, was playing XBOX.

"Where are you going?" He asked while i grabbed my keys.

"Mall with Trish, Kira, Alex, and Riley." I replied while putting on my leather jacket.

"Ok. Oh when you're coming back can you get some milk, we're all out?" He said while walking over to give me a quick kiss.

"Sure I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Ally's POV

"Hey guys."

"Hey." They all said.

"I ordered you a pizza." Riley said.

"Thanks Ri."I said.

"So I know that I'm not supposed to mention this" Trish started," but are you and Austin okay now?"

"Yeah, you know Austin makes a big deal out of everything, but he's fine now."

"Good, he can be super annoying sometimes. I feel bad for you." Kira added."

"Don't, he may be very temper mental but I can deal with it."

"And you're very brave for doing that." Alex said.

"Okay enough talk about Austin are we gonna shop or what?" I said.

"Heck yeah!" They replied.

"Well then let's go."

Austin's POV

I'm just at Dez' right now just playing Wii.

"Awe yeah beat you again!" Dez exclaimed.

"'Again'? This is the first time you've beat me!" I replied.

"Yeah yeah you keep telling yourself that brother. Shouldn't you be crawling back to Ally right now?"

"Ha ha very funny, but now that you mention it, Ally's probably wondering where I am." I realized.

"Yep sureeee. Ally is the one who wants to see you." Dez commented sarcastically.

"Shut up Dez." I said as I put my jacket on and grabbed my keys.

"Alright I'll see you later Austin" he said defeated.

"Later." I replied.

Ally's POV

"Crap." I exclaimed as I dropped a knife.

I now had a long gash along my arm/hand.

I could feel myself falling to the ground.

All of a sudden, I heard sirens blaring and a "Ally!".

And then, everything went black.


End file.
